Percy Jackson and his Small Problem
by Rossmonster1
Summary: What would happen if Percy gained weight? (After HoO but before ToA) How would Annabeth handle the situation? How about Nico and Sally? I know it's cheesy. Rated T of paranoia. Probably fine for K too. No cursing or physical stuff. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story, and I know it's a horrible plot and stuff, but I reaized, (after browsing through many random PJO fanfics) that there was only one story with this plot, and I figured, well, what the heck, why not?**

**I am totally fine with suggestions or any found grammar errors, but please don't harshly judge i've never done this, even after using fanfic for so long... so like, yeah. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan! Also, if Rick Riordan Accually ever does ever read this, i'm honored and I love your books!**

* * *

(All POVs in 3rd person)

Annabeth POV

Annabeth knocked on her boyfriend's door, semi-hoping that Percy would get his Demi-godly butt off his couch and answer the door so she wouldn't have to unlock it herself. But, being the couch potato she had always assumed he was, there was no answer.

She waited a whole three minutes before she gave up.

"Percy!" She yelled, "come open the door!"

Another three minutes. Still nothing. She sighed, rummaging her pockets for the spare key her kelp-headed boyfriend had given her. She found it and stuck it in the doorknob. She strode in and immediately saw Percy curled up on his couch with a blanket covering him and the TV blaring. He was snoring softly.

She smirked. He still drooled in his sleep. Things like that never changed. She sat down next to him and turned off the TV, instead burying her nose in the greek architecture book that Athena had gotten for her.

~Time Skip~

Annabeth blinked groggily, peeling her face off the page. She had somehow fallen asleep sitting there. She turned to find Percy sitting next to her munching on a bunch of blue cookies, his blanket still wrapped around him, and he had the TV on again. She stared at him until he noticed that she was awake. He smiled warmly.

"Good morning Wise Girl." He said teasingly, raising an eyebrow. "Did someone get their beauty sleep?"

She scoffed. "Like you were any better. I wasn't the one who was drooling."

"Uh huh. Then why is there a small puddle of drool on the couch?" He asked, pointing exactly where his head had been earlier, then shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"That was you, Seaweed Brain." She retorted, smiling when he went bright red.

"Nevermind!" He said quickly. "So, what bring you 'round here?"

"What?" She asked, "I can't visit my boyfriend?"

"No, it's not that." He replied quickly, "I love your company! Just, well, is there any particular reason you had to come without like, IMing me first or something?"

She shrugged. "I felt too lazy."

Percy gasped. "Since when are you too lazy?" He asked in an over dramatically high pitched voice, "that's my job! Don't steal my job!"

"Percy, other people can be lazy too."

"Nuh-uh!" He pouted, making a slightly failed attempt at baby-seal eyes.

She rolled her eyes. This kid was a veteran of two wars, and he still managed to act like a five-year old sometimes.

He got up and Annabeth noticed his usually loose camp t-shirt wasn't as loose as it was before. She smirked evilly, knowing she could use this against him.

"Hey Percy?" She asked innocently.

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Have you, oh I don't know, gained weight recently?" She said, still smirking.

* * *

**Yeah, this story is a bit OOC. Sorry. Please review! It lights up my day even if it's a flame! Though no flames would be appreciated...**


	2. AN

**Hello! And no, i'm not discontinuing. I'm not that evil.**

**I'm here to say i'll probably update this pretty often. I may once in a while take a break, but not much, probably. :-) **

**No just kidding. I will most likely finish this story. The chapter may be kinda short. I'll try my best to keep them longer, but I like to leave cliffhangers, so yeah just a warning. **

**Again, ****_constructive _****criticism, suggestions, and caught grammar mistakes are allowed.**

**Plz review I'd like to know what you think.**

**Also, image credit goes to the original artist, who's name I couldn't find because of how many copies there were.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey again, this is actually a faster update then I expected from myself. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and i'll try my best to make the next chapter longer, K?**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this, but I would be really happy if you thought I wrote as well as Rick Riordan**

* * *

Percy POV

Percy turned to stare at Annabeth in confusion.

"No..." he responded, "Why?"

She just smirked at him in response. He slowly backed out of the room and into the kitchen. He restocked his precious cookies and went back. As he sat down, he noticed that Annabeth was staring at him like he was an alien from outer space.

"What?" he questioned, stuffing another cookie in his mouth. He reached for another, only to have his hand swatted away by Annabeth.

He scowled. "What was that for Wise Girl?" He whined, clutching his hand in mock-hurt.

Annabeth merely rolled her eyes again. "Percy, tell me, how much do you normally weigh?"

Percy frowned. "Erm, around a hundred ninety pounds. Why?"

"Do you by any chance have a scale?"

"Yeah..." he didn't like the direction that this was going in.

Annabeth grinned again. "Let's go weigh you."

"Uh, ok?"

"Lead the way, sir Barnicle Butt."

Percy wrinkled his nose. "Where did 'Barincle Butt' come from?"

"Doesn't matter." Annabeth said, "just move it."

"Ok, jeez." Percy smirked, then muttered "touché" under his breath.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked, leaning close to his face, so that Percy could clearly see her piercing gray stare. "Nothing!" He yelped hastily, backing away. Then, under her watchful eyes, he led her to the bathroom, where Sally kept the scale.

He looked back to see Annabeth looking at him expectantly. He swallowed the lump in his throat, which confused him greatly. Why was he nervous again? Oh right, girlfriend giving him the death stare.

He stepped on the scale with one foot, then looked at Annabeth again.

"why are we doing this again?" He asked her, looking for a way out, he didn't not want to go on the scale, he just didn't want Annabeth staring at him like that.

Annabeth just grinned and said: "just curious."

"But why are you curious?" Percy whined. "We could be watching Finding Nemo right now. Actually, that's a good idea, let's go, come on."

He started to walk away, but Annabeth yanked on his arm.

"No Percy." Annabeth said sternly. "We will weigh you first."

Percy sighed knowing there was no way out of this, and stepped onto the scale.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey it's another chapter! I'm proud of myself!**

**And a special thanks to Lifeofroos, for being my first review and stuff, thanks! I really appriciate it! Reviews and stuff make me happy!**

**Oh, leaving this up to reviewers, where do you people want this to go? I might just get stuck without ideas, so plz review where I should leave this!**

**Again, disclaimer: I'm a girl people, and I'm younger than 18 (official adault age) plus, I could never write as well as Rick or Rowling or anbody else, though I wish I could... In other words, I dont own this.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Annabeth glanced down at the number and smirked at Percy, knowing she had won, only to find that Percy's hands were over his eyes and face.

"Percy…" Annabeth said, dragging out the word for better effect, "why are you covering your face?"

"No reason." He said firmly, turning away.

His blush was caught by Annabeth, since she had been looking for it specifically. She grinned ferally. "You knew didn't you. You knew you had gained weight."

Percy sighed, still facing away. "Yes." He sighed again. "I just didn't want to tell you."

"And why not?..." she trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence open for him to finish.

"Because I was embarrassed." He mumbled quietly.

"Hm? What did you say? Can you repeat it?" She said, smirking "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I was too embarrassed." He mumbled, just slightly louder.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, what?" She said with a slight teasing tone.

"I WAS EMBARRASSED! ARE HAPPY NOW?" He yelled, and Annabeth was sure that even the gods in Olympus could hear it.

"Yes." She responded smiling, "but something confuses me, why were you too embarrassed to tell me? I could've helped you know."

"Because I was ashamed," Percy admitted, "that I could conquer thousands of monsters and giants and titans and even primordials, but I was to weak to control my cravings and eating habits."

"Percy, you've always eaten a lot."

"Uh huh. Then why did I just start gaining weight?" He moaned, head in hands.

"Because you haven't been exercising, Seaweed Brain. In the past five years or so, we've been at war almost constantly, fighting and training were basically pass-times. Now that there are no enemies, you haven't been working out as much."

"Oh." He said, "that explains it."

"Yup." Annabeth said, popping the P.

Awkward silence.

"So…" Percy drawled, "what are we having for dinner?"

Annabeth glared at him and he held his hands up in defeat.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain? We were talking about losing weight and you think of _food_?"

Percy grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "It seemed like an appropriate question at the time."

Woah, big words right there. Annabeth never thought he would even know what the word 'appropriate' meant, despite being older than 17.

He wrinkled his nose. "Now that I think about it though, that probably wasn't a good time, was it?"

"No duh Kelp Head." Annabeth sighed, shaking her head, "That was like, the worst question you could've asked."

Another awkward silence.

"But actually, what are we having for dinner?"

Annabeth groaned, that boy never changes, does he?

* * *

**(A/N now it's in 1st person)**

Percy POV

After I asked what we were eating a second time, Annabeth just groaned and ignored the question like I had never asked in the first place. You can't blame me, it was a very legit question.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped, only to slam head first into the towel rack. It smarted like crazy and I winced.

"Nico, nice of you to drop in." Annabeth said, giving a straight face at the now identified entity behind me.

"Yes," I snapped, turning around to glare at him, still slightly sour from Annabeth's nagging and my embarrassment from earlier. "Very nice."

"Woah, someone's in a bad mood." Nico said, backing away as far away from me as he could in the confined space, I grinned internally, satisfied that my glare still looked scary, before frowning at myself. Since when did I care that my glare looked scary? And more importantly, why was I glaring at Nico? Must've been the head injury.

"Sorry." I sighed, biting down hard on my lower lip.

"So," Annabeth interrupted, "why are you here?"

Nico raised an eyebrow at her. "To chill, duh." He answered, "Why? Don't want me here?"

Then he looked back and forth between me and Annabeth, and seemed to take in the surroundings for the first time. His eyes widened. "Oh, was I interrupting something?"

"Not really." Annabeth responded before I could say anything, "just talking about how Percy has g-"

"-ot a new book!" I interrupted before she could say anything that would just embarrass me further than I already was.

She looked at me with that look that clearly said 'what was that?'. Then I realized my mistake. Nico knew I never read, like, ever, unless absolutely necessary.

Oh, caught red-handed. Oops.

Annabeth covered her laugh with a coughing fit, but it still sounded to me like she was laughing.

Nico was also smirking, obviously amused at my failed attempt at lying.

"What were you really doing?" Nico questioned

I sighed and buried my face in my hands again.

This really was a nightmare that never ended wasn't it? Why do the fates hate me that much? I mean like, seriously, first it was Annabeth, now Nico to. Next thing I know, the whole camp will know, camp Jupiter included! This day really couldn't get any worse, could it?

Wait, maybe I am dreaming. Wait no, it hurt when I hit my head earlier. Darn. I would be awesome if this was just a dream. But no, my luck I just really horrible I guess.

"Well Nico," Annabeth said slyly, and even through my fingers I could see her staring at me, "we were talking about how to help Percy lose weight."

I sucked in my stomach and tried to blend in with the wall behind me, even though it was white and my shirt was bright orange. This was really embarrassing for me.

I saw Nico glance at me, then at Annabeth.

"Why does he need to lose weight?" Nico asked, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah Annabeth!" I howled, clutching to towel rack I had slammed into earlier for support so i wouldn't fall and start rolling on the ground

Annabeth sighed and shook her head, and I swore I heard her mutter; "boys, so oblivious to things" under her breath.

"Oh no, you're not going to join the hunt, right?" I asked sarcastically to show I had heard her.

She glared at me. "I just might." She warned.

Apparently I was wrong earlier, this day could get worse, because at that moment, I heard the front door slam and someone called out; "Percy, you still home? I got a cute new shirt for you! It has a duck on it!"

Mom.

* * *

**Oh my gods, this chapter is pretty long compared to my other ones, isn't it? I'll try my best to keep it up.**

**Also, cliffy! Kinda anyways. Not really, but still. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah. BTW Im going to start a new story, so updates may be a bit slower.**

**Special thanks to Lifeofroos, Snowst5367, dj123djcc, and the guest that commented. you guys keep me going!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I glanced down the hallway in confusion. Percy never told me that Mrs. Jackson-Blofis was coming.

Percy's face was a mess, he was both red and white and a bit green. I almost laughed at his expense. He obviously hadn't known that Sally was coming either. I saw him visibly gulp and he looked at me desperately.

'Save me!' He mouthed

I shook my head no and smiled. I was about to talk but Percy clamped a hand over my mouth to stop me.

"Percy?" Sally called from the floor below, "are you still here?"

"We're up here!" Nico called, and Percy glared at him.

A couple seconds later Sally rushed in, holding, as she promised a light blue t-shirt with a small yellow duck in the middle with round glasses and a small banner that said; 'I'm not a nerd, I'm just smarter than you.'

Me and Nico both chuckled, and I assumed we both had the same thought, that was the complete opposite of Percy.

Speaking of Percy, his face was stiff that odd mix of colors, and I was sure he was sick. Sally looked him up and down, then frowned.

"Percy dear, have you gained weight?" She asked, still staring at him.

Both me and Nico smirked.

"Yes Percy, have you gained weight recently?" I asked him innocently.

He scowled at me. "Don't have to rub it in." He grumbled, obviously annoyed.

"Just stating the facts." I responded, a smirk still on my face. "I mean seriously, how long did you think you could keep it a secret? Thirty pounds is pretty hard to ignore."

"Thirty pounds?!" Both Sally and Nico said in unison, giving Percy twin looks of astonishment.

Percy went bright red and I laughed.

"Hush Annabeth." He said, "TMI."

I frowned in mock disappointment. "But Percy, I was just getting started!" I whined, and his flushed face went white.

"Oh yes, this is beautiful." Nico said, grinning. "In fact, it's so good, I should tell the Stolls…" he trailed off.

If it was physically possible, Percy was paler than before.

"You wouldn't dare." He said, pointing an accusing finger at Nico.

"Oh trust me Kelp Head, I would." He said, smiling evilly. "In fact, I might just do it today… or actually, instead of the Stolls, maybe I should tell Pinecone Face…" he paused, leaving the rest up to our imagination.

I thought up some really wicked possibilities. I glanced at Nico, and we had a silent conversation that went something like this;

Nico: Ideas?

Me: obviously

Nico: Gonna share?

Me: Later.

Percy obviously caught on, and interrupted us. "Don't even try it." He growled.

"We never said anything." Nico said innocently.

Percy glared at him, and I knew this was going to turn into a full-on big three battle, so I said; "why are we still standing here? Let's go to the living room." Or something smart like that.

"Yeah." Sally agreed, and I jumped, I had forgotten she was there. She was still staring at Percy in disbelief.

* * *

Nico POV

We walked down to the living room, and I noticed that Percy had acquired a new sorta slower walk. I blame his fat.

I smirked at this thought. Who would've known, I marveled. Percy Jackson, famous hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon could gain weight.

Guess no one's' really perfect after all. Not that Percy was perfect! No no no. He was just brave and loyal and funny and kind and all of the other good traits.

No, stop thinking! I scolded myself.

"-ico! Nico!" Annabeth's yelling finally reached my deaf ears and my head shot up, startled from my thoughts.

"Yeah wassup?" I asked dumbly.

"Oh no," Annabeth said dramatically. "Nico's turning into Percy!"

"Yet unlike him, I'll never gain weight." I grumbled.

"True." Percy said, "Nico barely eats anything at all."

"Yup," I partially bragged, "another awesome skill of a son of Hades, being able to survive with very little food."

"I wouldn't call that awesome." Percy stated, shrugging.

"Of course not, you beluga whale." I said, smiling at my awesome new nickname for Percy.

Percy just scowled and sent me a death glare.

"Ooh good nickname Nico!" Annabeth squealed. Yes, Annabeth Chase squealed.

"I know." I said. "That's why I said it."

That was when I realized that Mrs. Jackson had been silent the entire time. "Mrs. Jackson?" I questioned testingly.

"Oh, call me Sally." Sally said, "what do you want dear?"

"I was just wondering on what's been on your mind."

"Oh," she looked surprised, "I mean, I don't know, better question though, how are we going to solve this problem?"

"Good question." Annabeth said, turning to Percy, "how do you think we should handle this?"


End file.
